marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Men in Black II Trivia
Trivia about Men in Black II. *Famke Janssen was originally cast as Serleena, and even completed some of the filming, but was forced to drop out of the project due to a death in the family. Lara Flynn Boyle was then cast in her place. *The original ending of the film included a scene in which the World Trade Center towers opened up, releasing a swarm of UFOs into the air. Following the towers' destruction, the film's ending was changed. *Unfortunately this meant the film had a short running time, so when it was shown in theaters it was packed with trailers and the short film "The Chubbchubbs!" to fill the gap. *The original pug from "Men in Black" was used to play Frank again, but since the pug was now seven years old, they used makeup to hide the gray fur around its nose. *You can see Edgar the Bug's flying saucer (from the first film) on top of the roof of the restaurant where J takes Laura for a piece of pie. *The steering mechanism in the car when flying near the ending scene is a silver-colored DualShock, the controller used for Sony's Playstation and PS2 consoles. This leads to J's joke about a "Gameboy". *Director Barry Sonnenfeld makes a cameo appearance in the film as the husband in the apartment where J, K and the worms acquire weaponry. *Cameo (The children of the cast/crew make an appearance in the film: - the little girl at the post office who wants to buy "Rugrats" stamps is Barry Sonnenfeld's daughter Chloe - Tommy Lee Jones's daughter appears in the film as the little girl in the apartment where J): K and the worms acquire weaponry - and the two boys who look up as the MiB car flies overhead are Will Smith's sons. *Cameo (Rick Baker): at MiB Headquarters at the Alien Registration counter, he can be identified by his trademark ponytail hair. *Cameo (John Andrew Berton Jr. - ": split alien guy at the mail post."): *When J & K are watching the Light of Zartha video in Newton's room, J comments on the corny video, saying "Looks like Spielberg's work". The film's executive producer is Steven Spielberg. *During a scene in MIB headquarters, two aliens in black bodysuits can be seen walking around on all fours with their limbs straight, bobbing their heads up and down. The two aliens are played by Osseus Labyrint, an interpretive dance duo who toured with the band Tool and appeared in the band's video for "Schism". During the video, they perform the same move. *The stickers on Scrad's/Charlie's fridge door: "LOSER" "MY OTHER CAR - IS A SKATEBOARD - ALTERNATIVE PRESS" "HARASSING ME ABOUT MY SMOKING MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH" "Your Kid's An Honor Student - But You're A Moron" "The Truth is NOT out There!" "BARTHAT - *SUCKS* - TIGERMASK - ..." "NEW YORK - MAFIA" "Greetings from New York City" (on postcard showing a heist). *Jay's line on the "driver airbag" ("Actually it came with a black dude, but he kept getting pulled over.") was not written in the script as Will Smith improvised it at the time. The producers liked it so much it even made the theatrical trailer. The Director however was not happy, it was played over and over in the month of June prior to the films release, making the joke old and tired by the time people saw it in the movie. *In the final battle versus Serleena, J says, "I'm 'bout to lay the smackdown on your candy ass." This phrase was coined by Dwayne Johnson when he was a full-time professional wrestler known as The Rock. *The extra head attached to Johnny Knoxville's character is called a 'symbiote,' and was first developed in "Men in Black: The Series". It is the only development of the animated series to be carried over into the movies. *When Charlie faints at the MIB HQ you can see Martha Stewart on the big screen TV. *The video store J and K visit has several Oliver Stone sections, and a large Oliver Stone cardboard figure near the check-out counter. *Cameo (Michael Jackson appears as an undercover Man in Black. Jackson was a huge fan of extraterrestrials): and there was speculation about him being an alien. *In both movies outside the pawn shop a tandem bicycle decorated with lights can be seen driving past. *The deep, gravely voice of Pineal Eye is how the voice of actor Kevin Grevioux actually sounds (it is used to even greater effect when he played the part of Raze in "Underworld"). *The noise the neuralyzer makes when it flashes is the sound of a strobe flash reloading. Sound editor Skip Lievsay filtered/modified the sound through a Synclavier synthesizer to make it more high-tech. *The noise made by Serleena's tendrils was created by the VFXperts moving around tree branches in a rubber membrane, and adding water. *A specially-designed vice was created to simulate the effect of Jeff the Worm crunching on the subway car. *David Koepp was originally involved with the film's script, but left to do "Spider-Man". *Barry Sonnenfeld took issue with the producers wanting to focus on the love story between Agent J and Laura: "I learned on "Wild Wild West" that audiences didn't want to see Will Smith as the straight man. And until Tommy Lee Jones comes back into the movie, by definition Will's the straight man." *The Balchinian is the alien with balls on his chin. Many names were tried out for this alien during filming (including 'Gonado-Neck'), before settling on Ballchinian. *This is the first film/sequel Steven Spielberg produced that has a testicle-related joke. The second was "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" which had the Decepticon/Constructicon Devastator featuring a set of suggestively-placed wrecking balls. *In an interview with Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones, Smith said: "It was great working with Frank the Pug in the first film, but since we came back he's been acting like an a-hole." Jones then said, "Yeah, Frank's had a bit of an identity crisis since the neutering." *Patrick Warburton is basically portraying a live-action version of his trademark voice acting roles: a tough macho jock who often screws up his assignments. *Tony Shalhoub plays Jack Jeebs in this film, as well as in few episodes of "Men in Black: The Series" and in "Men in Black". *The train locker is a tribute to the gangster mystery "Once Upon a Time in America", where a main character (Agent K, Noodles) returns after a span of time and tries to solve a long-ago mystery; notably, the train locker contains a vital clue to solving the mystery. *In the Hungarian-dubbed version Elizabeth (the Young Girl at the Post Office) lines were redubbed from "Twenty Rugrats stamps please" to "South Park stamps please" because "South Park" was better known than "Rugrats" in Hungary that time. In the German-dubbed version her lines were re-dubbed to "Pokémon stamps please" because "Pokémon" was better known at that time. *Newton, the Video Store owner, is also the Morgue attendant in the first "Men in Black". *The concept of the deneuralizer and having it used on K to bring back his memories had originally been done in "The Neuralizer Syndrome". *Like the previous film, another female whose name begins with L (Laura, Laurana) forms a significant part of the plot. *According to Agent K, it rains when Zarthans cry. Two scenes are shown where it rains: when Laura cries, and in K's memories where he is seen with Princess Laurana. This also explains the connection with Agent K, Princess Laurana and Laura. Category:Men in Black Category:Trivia